pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bidoof (explorers of sky)
He is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild. He stars in his own Special Episode in Explorers of Sky, entitled Bidoof's Wish. Bidoof was the newest member to join the guild besides taiya and volty Background Bidoof lived with his mother, who is a Bibarel, and his two Bidoof siblings in a dam before going to train at Wigglytuff's Guild. He aspired to be the best explorer ever, so he left his hometown to be an apprentice at the guild. Bidoof was the newest member of the guild before the player and their partner came to train, and was always making some sort of mistake. He is only trusted with basic chores and errands because of his incompetence. Once, on a trip to Treasure Town, Bidoof met a Snover that had been running from a Bagon and a Gligar. The Snover had a map to Star Cave, which they wound up exploring together. At the end of the cave, Bidoof finds out that Snover had been working with the Pokémon that were chasing him the day before to mug him, but he was saved by the guild. Wigglytuff finds a way for him to go further in the cave, where he meets Jirachi. After battling a sleeping Jirachi, Bidoof wishes for some new apprentices to join the guild, who turn out to be taiya and volty. Personality Bidoof is seen as a kind, helpful Pokémon, that is loyal, and will believe his friends, as observed when he was the first to declare that he believed taiya's & volty's story about Dusknoir. His lacking experience at exploring and status as one of the most junior members of the guild is a recurring element in his character portrayal, and gets him into trouble multiple times, such as when he reveals the guild members during the player's graduation exam. His big appetite is noted on several occasions, and is documented in Sunflora's Oh My Gosh Diary. He often uses the interjection "by golly", and frequently punctuates his dialogue with the phrase "yup yup", which he also includes in the title of his diary, Bidoof's Yup Yup Journal. His character was fleshed out in Bidoof's Wish, revealing that exploring has been a lifelong dream. His naivety is shown as he is duped by a band of thieves into being alone with them, giving them the chance to rob him. His goodness is also further proved when he finds Jirachi and is granted a wish. He turns down the opportunity to instantly become a great explorer, and instead wishes for "a buddy or two" that he could help, show around and give support to. This may explain his reaction when he first meets taiya. In explorers of sky Bidoof was the one who gave the guild tour to taiya and volty. He taught them much of what they know. On the expedition, Bidoof was grouped with taiya and volty. He, like Sunflora, also kept a diary of events that happened to him throughout the game. dairy https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bidoof_(Explorers_of_Time,_Darkness,_and_Sky)#Diary Trivia * As Bidoof's Wish takes place before the story, it is possible for Bidoof's level to decrease, as his level can increase to above 14 in this Special Episode.